


The Boring World

by DamianWinther



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Yandere, Yaoi, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: Shin finds the world boring and corrupted. He finds no interest in his friends, school or club anymore, but when someone unexpected started showing interest in him he might want to reconsider his cool attitude a little more.





	The Boring World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as soon as I found this ship. It is VERY short, but I will write more to this chapter if I get enough positive response on it. Not a like-hunter, but I just want to know if you guys actually like my work or not (:

Sunday:

It was already getting pretty dark outside my window. I looked down at the pages of my book once more before putting it aside. I should probably go brush my teeth, wash my face and get dressed for night time. My night routine always ended up withy lying in bed for 30 minutes before closing my eyes, shutting my mind out of this boring world of corruption.

Monday:

I woke up because of my annoying mother calling from downstairs. I sat up and yawned slightly, stretching my arms and back before getting up. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and put on my black choker.

At the time I got my school uniform my mother had breakfast ready on the dinning table. I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room.

“Good morning, sweety. Have you slept well?” my mother smiled at me.

I sat down on my usual spot at the table. While grabbing a piece of toast I heard my father coming down the stairs.

“Sure.” my answers would always be short towards my parents, not that I hated them, it just bores me to talk with them.

“I am happy to hear that, darling. Good morning, honey” my mother’s attention turned to my father.

“Good morning, you two. I am in a bit of a hurry! The office just emailed me and asked me to come immediately!” my father grabbed a piece of toast, kissed my mother and ruffled my hair before leaving the house to go to work.

I stood up and found my bag near the exit of the kitchen. My mother had already put in my bento box and chopsticks.

“I’ll leave for school now” I left before my mother her everyday chance of hugging my tightly.

On my way to school I would always meet Budo Masuta, the martial arts club leader, aka an ass with muscles.

I walked down the street, plugging in my headphones and with my phone played some music; Moi Dix Mois. I saw the idiot come out of his house, but this morning he was talking in his phone, finally some piece. Though this piece turned out to be a bit boring since it lasted all the way to school.


End file.
